Hannah Shadowguard
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: What if Valentine stole a baby girl and gave her demon and angel blood as one of his experiments. He told her the truth of her family and raised her. She grew up hating both Valentine and Jonathon. When she escapes, she realizes she may love Jonathon.
1. The Escape

**All characters except for Hannah, Damon, Xavier, and Gloria belong to Cassandra is a Jonathon/OC love story. Here's a description on the main character.**

**Name: Hannah Cristina Shadowguard**

**Hair: Black with white extentions (falls to mid-back)**

**Eyes: Gold**

**Height: 5' 7**

**Age: 16**

**Species: Shadowhunter (tested on by Valentine and has extra angel blood and demon blood)**

**Personality: Rebelious, hot headed, never under estimates or over estimates her strength, skilled at weaponary, strong, kind to those who are inocent, hates Valentine for taking her from her family**

**Friends: Jeremy Wayland, Xavier Fairchild, Gloria Heatherfield**

**Enemies: Jonathon Morgenstern, Valentine Morgenstern**

**Love Interest: Damon Wayland, Jonathon Morgenstern**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Hannah Cristina Shadowguard was bound in chains to her small, copper bed that she had had since she was eleven.

Hannah had tried to escape from the manor again and had been captured again.

She let her pounding head drop. She felt the blood run as the metal dug into her wrists. She was covered in sweat and blood (some hers, some Jonathon's, and some Valentine's).

Hannah heard the oak door open and close. It was no question who it was.

Hannah looked up to find Jonathon smirking diwn at her,"You know, little sister, if you would just obey Father, you wouldn't go through punishment."

"I'm not your sister, you monster! Valentine took me away from my family and filled me with demon and angel blood! He's as much of a monster as you! And I would rather die than obey a slimy idiot such as Valentine Frenlin Morgenstern!,"Hannah growled.

"Don't talk about my father like that, you piece of scum,"Jonathon kicked her in the stomach with every word. Hannah spit out blood at Jonathon's feet.

Jonathon made a disgusted face and kicked her again.

"YOU MONSTER!,"Hannah screamed as he kicked her.

Jonathon laughed and kicked her in the chest. He then left the room.

If Hannah knew anything about Jonathon, it was that he had to get the last laugh.

Hannah sat up and looked at the damage Jonathon had done with his steel-toed boots. A few bruises on her stomach and chest. _Well_, thought Hannah,_it's better than the broken ribs he gave me last week._

Hannah then gathered all her strength that came from the demon blood and ripped the metal chains in half. She then crawled up onto her bed and fell asleep in her blood-covered clothes and hair.

* * *

><p>Hannah woke up to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw a boy about Jonathon's age with sandy brown hair and blue eyes.<p>

"Wake up!,"the boy said urgently.

Hannah shot up,"What?"

The boy clamped a hand over her mouth. He tasted of metal and sweat.

"Shh,"he whispered."My name is Jeremy Wayland. I'm part of the Rebellion. I'm here to rescue you."

Hannah nodded and stood up. Jeremy removed his hand from her mouth.

Hannah whispered,"Do you have an extra sword?"

Jeremy nodded and handed her a glowing sword with an angel rune on it.

Hannah and Jeremy snuck into the hallway and started running with Hannah leading the way. They rounded corners and ran through doors and finally out into the sleeping backyard of the hidden manor. They were so close to escaping when Jonathon and Valentine ran out of the back door.

"Hannah! Trying to escape from me again, are we?,"yelled Valentine.

Hannah turned around and pounced Jonathon with her blade, but he was already there with a sword of his on in defense. The two lashed against each other, each trying to get control.

Hannah heard Jeremy yell,"What are you doing?"

Hannah yelled back,"Just go! I'll keep them off."

Hannah ducked as Jonathon's blade came only inches from her head. She then tackled Jonathon and the two rolled down the hill, losing Valentine and Jeremy who had started fighting.

Having Jonathon's weight on hers made Hannah feel uneasy. It filled her with disgust and also a very strange and strong longing to wrap her arms around him.

When the two stopped rolling, Hannah rolled to her feet before Jonathon could. She held her blade to his throat and hissed,"You know I'll escape today and I want you to know that the difference between us, even with the demon blood, I have angel blood which makes me love and feel and hate, but you just hate. The only one you ever loved was the man who made you a monster. You aren't afraid to kill and neither am I, but I _will not_ become a monster like you!"

Hannah backed away from Jonathon as Jeremy came running down the hill yelling,"He's dead! I killed him! Run!"

Hannah and Jeremy shot into the dark woods that surrounded the manor.


	2. The Rebellion

**This is the second chapter of Hannah Shadowguard. Enjoy and review, please!**

To Hannah it felt as if they had run two hundred miles, which didn't really ware her out (she had been trained her whole life as a weapon), but she could see it exausted Jeremy.

Hannah looked at him,"Back there you said someone was dead. Who was it?"

Jeremy smiled,"Valentine. I killed him."

Hannah was filled with joy. She ran up and hugged Jeremy,"You did? That's great! That's amazing! That's wonderful! That's incredible! That's -"

"Getting crazy,"laughed Jeremy.

Hannah smiled,"Sorry. It's just that I've been trying to escape from that place my whole life and now I'm free and the man holding me there is dead. Wait! How did you even know about me?"

Jeremy didn't even hesitate,"We've been having spys watching the manor from time to tme. We've seen you trying to escape, so they sent me in to get you."

"Well why you and whp are the Rebellion?,"asked Hannah.

Jeremy smiled,"I'm the best warrior in the Rebellion. The Rebellion are the people who knew that Valentine was still alive. We don't go to the Clave, because Valentine has spys in the Clave and because the Clave wouldn't believe us or wouldn't want to. But now he's dead, so everything is better now."

"No,"said Hannah seriously,"There's still Jonathon. I'm the only one who can match up to Jonathon. We share the same demon blood, but don't get the wrong idea. I have angel blood in me, too. I feel, Jonathon doesn't. Jonathon has strength, speed, weaponary skills. He was trained to be a weapon. I was, too. The only difference is that I feel nothing but hate for Valentine. Jonathon would do anything for him. You can be sure that Jonathon will come For revenge."

Jeremy looked like he might jump out of his skin if he could. He stuttered as he spoke,"S-so y-you have d-demon blo-o-od in you-u. Does th-that make you e-evil?"

Hannah shook her head,"I already told you, I have angel blood in me. The only thing I get from the demon blood is strength, speed, weaponary skills, fast reflexes, and hate for Valentine Morgenstern."

"Oh,"said Jeremy.

"Um,"said Hannah,"I think we should go to the base camp or whatever it is you guys stay at."

Jeremy nodded and they walked for another three hours. When they finally stopped, Hannah saw where they were stating.

It was a small camp filled with about fifty people, young teen girls and boys. There were tweny-five tents made in a circle. There was a bonfire burning in the middle of the camp, where several teens were gathered around warming up or making smores. Everyone was laughing and smiling.

It was a very strange sight to Hannah, who had only ever seen an evil smile or laugh come from Valentine or Jonathon. She was used to a very dreary and hopeless home, but these people had a happy home.

Hannah looked at Jeremy with question on her face,"Why are all these teens here? Don't they have homes to go to?"

Jeremy shook his head,"These are the kids whose parents were killed by Valentine. They're from all over the world. Our leader, Lion, traveled everywhere to find a big army to fight Valentine."

"Why do you call your leader Lion?"

Jeremy smiled,"Here at the Rebellion, we have code names so that our enemies can't track us down. I'm Dark Shark."

Hannah smiled at Jeremy,"It doesn't fit you."

"If you join the Rebellion, you'd have one, too. I'm thinking 'Black Blood'."

Hannah shook her head,"I'm not going to join the Rebellion. My goal is to kill Jonathon and then I want to go to America or Greece or somewhere far away from Idris. From this stupid place. I'm not sticking around for long."

Jeremy looked hurt,"Wow, we just met and you're already planning on leaving."

Hannah looked at and said,"It's not you. We can still be friends and keep contact when this is done. Right now I need a place to sleep and a place to heal. Jonathon hurts me a lot. Can I stay in the Rebellion camp ground?" 

Jeremy said,"You'll have to talk to Black Panther. He's the leader of this troop."

Hannah nodded. Jeremy led her to a big tent that was filled with light.

They enter and found a boy, about the age of twenty, sitting on a palet on the ground. He looked yp when he heard the tent flap close.

"Black Panther, this is-,"Jeremy looked at Hannah expectedly.

Hannah had forgotten that she hadn't told him her name. She said,"I am Hannah Cristina Shadowguard. I was raised by Valentine Morgenstern. I-"

"You are the girl we have been watching,"interrupted Black Panther.

Hannah nodded,"I will not be joining the Rebellion. I am just to kill Jonathon and then I will leave. Jeremy here has killed Valentine."

Black Panther looked surprised,"I thought Valentine was immortal. None of our other agents could kill him."

"That is because Jonathon killed them. Without Jonathon, Valentine is nothing. You see, Jonathon has demopn blood that makes him stronger, faster, have better reflexes, and better weaponary skills than any human can have."

"That's incredible,"Black Panther said.

"So may I stay here until I can kill Jonathon."

Black Panther nodded,"You will be in tent 13 with Olivia."

Hannah nodded,"Thank you."

Jeremy led her to tent 13.

She stepped inside and found a girl with long red curls and bright blue eyes.

"Are you Olivia,"Hannah asked.

The girl nodded,"Olivia Heatherfield. Who are you?"

"I'm Hannah Shadowguard,"said Hannah,"I'm here for only a few days. I'm going to kill a monster."


End file.
